


Justin (1-4)

by IHazFandoms



Series: Dreamscape Campfire [2]
Category: Dreamscape Campfire
Genre: Dreamscape Campfire - Freeform, Gen, Happy, Poetry, Random & Short, Sad, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: What my original plans and intentions with this has changed since I created the first piece. All 4 pieces will still have my thoughts from the past, even if my opinions have changed. A lot has changed, probably the most and there will be an inconsistency between some of these poems and previous ones. Why it did is up for you to interpret. I have more fun watching people figure things out and they or may not get it wrong.
Series: Dreamscape Campfire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542160
Kudos: 1





	1. I Miss

I don't know how to start 

and the only way I can express

myself is through art. 

It might not have the same effect 

but this is what I miss. 

I miss it when you make me happy, 

and I miss it when I am sad.

I miss it when you make me cry,

and I miss it when I am mad.

I miss it when you're defensive,

and I miss it when you're neutral. 

I miss the way you make me laugh

and I miss it when I was useful

I miss the hours 

but they soon turned sour.

But what I am trying to say,

is that I

miss it when we were friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (11/22/19) I don't know what this was supposed to be.  
Edit (2/20/20): I've since changed some parts of this piece because I was finally able to write in the way I tried to when I originally wrote this last November. It's still a mess, just like my emotions.


	2. If You Could, Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypothetical what ifs. I'm not asking all of this, only some are actual questions.

If you could friend me, 

would you?

If you could know me,

would you?

If you could see me,

would you?

If you could like me,

would you?

If you could ask me,

would you?

If you could meet me,

would you?

If you could hug me,

would you?

If you could kiss me,

would you?

If you could love me,

would you?

If you could lie to me,

would you?

If you could mess with me,

would you?

If you could take,

would you?

If you could betray me,

would you?

If you could hurt me,

would you?

If you could crush me,

would you?

If you could break me,

would you?

If you could scar me,

would you?

If you could leave me,

would you?

If you could:

friend, know, see, like, ask, meet, hug, kiss, love

or

lie, mess, take, betray, hurt, crush, break, scar, leave

Would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this while pacing around a room because I was bored, didn't write it down and tried to remember everything.


	3. The First Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part to the poem I wrote called "The Dreamscape House"

When the sun rises on the horizon,

the light peaks through the window

and _I _turn away from you.

I couldn't forget the 

horrors in the night in the

darkness you created.

The four rooms that were meant

for each of us

have gone down to three 

because you are here.

Your presence made it easier

to fall asleep, something I could not understand.

The nights warmed up when

time went on.

I tried to speak to you

and you were blind.

I tried to talk to you about it

but it never got to your head.

The nightmares started

when I thought of the possibilities.

I wanted to see that you

cared about how I felt,

as I've seen you care before, 

and I missed that. 

There was a morning where 

I was thinking until you

spoke to me.

I couldn't understand how I was feeling,

creating thoughts that I can 

never explain.

It took a long time

for you to realize

and who knows how much time 

for you to feel the same.

I forgive you.

I always will.

Love, loyalty, and security

is how I like to see the world

and four rooms were meant

for each of us.

One,

I couldn't bear the thought of liking

someone who broke me.

For months, I was full of 

the regret of what _I _could have

done differently.

There is always a guilt within yourself.

I was warned but like many things,

I didn't listen.

I proceeded and acted,

despite the hatred I felt for myself. 

There were many things that 

could have gone wrong.

Including, destroying the thing

I worked so hard to repair.

The first room was one I didn't 

want to go near.

I didn't want to open myself

and expose the lies.

The room's content scared me

because of the respect I had for

what was within.

The first room is an emotion

difficult for me to comprehend

and difficult for me to accept.

I tried to lock the door

but it refused.

I tried to ignore it

but my mind did not allow it.

It lead me here. 

Two rooms (the fourth unknown)

merging into one,

because you are here. 

This is the first room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece corresponds with the section section of "The Dreamscape House", which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391249/chapters/50960752


	4. What Will Make Me Fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes from more fear. Yay! Fear!

The time is now to stop running.

To stop running from the fear,

that one day someone will me out.

The flute plays it’s song, 

reminding me that there is a dream.

A dream where I don't have to hide.

A dream where I can run free.

A dream where my heart can be anywhere.

The glass might shatter and make

something so gentle,

bleed.

The pieces will lie there as a sign

of my own failure

to keep it together. 

It might stay in place 

but held above my head,

threatening to drop

and make me watch as what I've built,

breaks.

The time is now to speak. 

To speak about what built that wall. 

To speak about why it’s stayed inside for so long.

To speak about when the realization came.

The tree grows alone on the hill,

waiting for someone to sit beside it.

The tree could stand there,

forever alone

or have someone chop it,

and have joy of seeing it fall to the ground.

Their reasons could be to 

prevent it falling on it's own

or to prevent it from being injured.

The intentions aren't to damage,

but in the end, it's up to

whoever finds them upon 

that hill,

if the tree shall be hurt.

The time is now to accept.

To accept my thoughts about the world.

To accept that my opinion matters.

To accept those who surround me

and to accept the emotions towards

those who surround me.

It takes time to come out of denial.

The hatred and anger built up inside,

and that was rewritten.

Step by step,

and day by day,

Acceptance did come.

But it isn't done throwing the challenges

at me, 

trying to make me fall.

There will be a time where acceptance

cannot keep me up

but pushes me down instead.

The time is now to love.

To love whenever it comes to mind.

To love the people who cared for.

To love the things that matter.

Who will be the one to break the glass?

Who will be the one to break the tree?

Who will be the one who uses acceptance against me?

I need you to keep me up,

and I need you to keep me standing.

Sometimes I wonder if I ask for too much

but if keeps me from falling,

then I will ask.

I need help keeping the glass from shattering

and I need the tree to lean on.

What will make me fall?


End file.
